The Secret
by Hotohori Is Sparkly
Summary: Miroku has a secret to tell Sango...but what could it mean for their future? ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha....or anyone in this story....  
  
A/N: I wrote this story and then I found some song lyrics that I thought kinda fit with it....Io sono prigionièra means "I am a prisoner" In Italian. Heh....also this story was written in like 30 minutes and it's my first piece of serious IY fanficton....and yes I do know they are OOC so no flames please? *big chibi eyes* Ok....now that that is all said on with the story!!  
  
Io sono prigionièra  
  
My heart will nevermore be free  
  
A part of you I'll always be  
  
From now until eternity  
  
Miroku stared absently at his healed wind tunnel. It had been two years since they had defeated Naraku and completed the jewel, but he was still in awe of it all sometimes.  
  
"What are you doing just standing around staring at your hand like that?" Kagome's voice broke into his thoughts. "You have a lot to do today if you are going to be ready for the wedding." She finished with a smile.  
  
"Ah yes...the wedding..." It had taken Miroku quite some time to give Sango a real proposal, but he finally had and she accepted. He would never forget how he had felt when he heard her say yes, he couldn't really describe it in words; the closest he had come was saying he felt like his heart was so full it would burst.  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku; she could tell by his tone that something was wrong. "What's wrong Miroku? Got cold feet?" She asked jokingly.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome's cheery smile. 'Maybe if I tell her first it would be easier to tell Sango.' "Can I talk to you Kagome?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome answered with more enthusiasm than she felt; something was definitely wrong with him, she hadn't seen him look like this since he had thought he would die years ago. "You know you can tell me anything..."  
  
A few minutes later it was done, he had finally told someone what he had known for a long time now. Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miroku...I don't...I mean...How do you..." Kagome sputtered. "Are you going to tell Sango?" She finally settled with.  
  
Miroku sighed. "I have to...she needs to know so she can make the decision on if she still wishes to marry me. It wouldn't be fair otherwise."  
  
Kagome threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble backwards. "Don't say that! Don't even think it! Of course she will still want to marry you! It won't matter to her I am sure! She loves you Miroku!" she said as she let go and backed away. "Are you going now?" Miroku nodded. Kagome gave him one last quick hug. "See you at the wedding!" She said with a small smile as she walked out the door.  
  
As much as he wanted to believe in Kagome's reassurances he wasn't so sure; he knew Sango a lot better than she did.  
  
"I don't know why you want to marry the stupid monk anyway." Inuyasha said. "Because..." Sango was cut off by the entrance of Miroku.  
  
"Sango...we need to talk." He said coolly.  
  
"What is it Miroku?"  
  
He turned and looked to Inuyasha; "Maybe I should rephrase...I need to talk to you alone." He said in the same cold tone he had used before.  
  
"Fine, fine I'm going...but no fooling around before the wedding!" He said with a smirk. His smirk faded when he noticed Miroku wince at his words. 'What's with him? I'll bet Kagome knows. That stupid monk tells her everything.' He thought as he left to go find Kagome; closing the doors behind him.  
  
"What's wrong Miroku? You're starting to scare me..." Sango asked.  
  
Miroku walked across the room and kneeled down in front of her. "This...is going to be hard for me to say...so I just want you to listen until I finish ok?" The cold mask he had worn for Inuyasha was completely gone as he looked up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
'Ok...there is definitely something wrong....he's never looked at me like that before.' She thought as she nodded.  
  
He sighed; "There's no easy way to start this so let me just come right out and tell you.you know that I am not ...inexperienced when it comes to women, and well..." He paused before continuing. "With all those years of the curse I've known a lot of women...and not one of them resulted in my needed heir..." He trailed off; he didn't really want to have to say it so bluntly, but he would if he had to, she had a right to know. "Do you know what I am saying Sango?" 'Please let her understand...'  
  
Sango shook her head no; she had an idea of what he was trying to say, she just didn't want to believe it.  
  
Miroku looked down at his feet. 'It looks like I'm going to have to say it.' He looked up at her. "Sango...I can't have children. If you marry me...you'll never be able to have a child." He said quickly and waited for her reaction.  
  
'I knew it...' Sango thought. "Never...have children?"  
  
Miroku bowed his head. "Yes...I was going to tell you before.but I could never find the right words...or the right time. I..I had to tell you before we got married..to give you the chance to back out if you wanted to...I'm...I'm sorry I waited so long." He finished. 'I just didn't want to lose you...'  
  
She was silent for several minutes before giving him an answer. "Miroku...I...you're right...I don't think I can do this. It's just...my whole village...if I don't...if there are no children...what will happen to my line? I need someone who can give me children... please...understand...." She said as she got up and began to put her things together. "I think it would be best...if I leave now...you can tell the others however you want."  
  
Miroku had to struggle not to cry; he had known it would turn out this way but the words still hurt. "Sango..." He started.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it is Miroku. please." She paused for a minute and then said "I need to change..." He took that as his cue to leave.  
  
Later that day Miroku stood watching Sango walk away from Kaede's village. He wanted to run after her screaming that he loved her and begging her to come back; but he knew that she had made her decision...as she had put it.he didn't need to make it harder than it was. As he stood watching her retreating back; he could feel tears streaming down his cheeks. "Aishiteru... Sango..." He whispered to the wind; as he felt his heart break.  
  
*sob**sob* I don't know why I did that to poor Miroku!! I love him best!! btw The song from the top is called Fantasia Of The Wind" It's the opening to Record Of Lodoss War. The whole song is great but those lyrics really popped out at me. 


End file.
